Sem
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Sete maneiras diferentes de encarar a não-vida, não-morte.


**Disclaimer: **Inverno é da Tyki, Acordador da Murder, Sétimo da Anne e todos os outros são meus. 8D #foge#

* * *

_(sem alma)_

Chamavam aquilo de Batalha Negra. Ele não gostou daquele nome da primeira vez que ouviu, mas da primeira vez que ouviu não pode pensar muito a respeito. Ficou inconsciente e depois acordou de noite, sentindo-se estranho. O estômago ardia. Ele tinha sede. Sede de que? Olhou em volta, era de noite, tudo estava escuro – ou deveria estar. Ele via as coisas mais claramente do que nunca. O que estava acontecendo? Quem era aquele que o observava? Parecia um cão de grande porte. Um fétido cão. "O que tu és?" indagou com um fiapo de voz. O cão sorriu.

"Sou um demônio. E tu sabes o que _tu_ és?"

"Eu sou Guilherme."

"Não. Perguntei-te o _que_ tu és, não _quem_ tu és. Sentes a queimação no estômago? Tens sede de sangue!"

"Sangue?" Guilherme arregalou levemente os olhos.

"Sangue. Agora tu és um não-morto. Tu és um não-vivo. Tu és um vampiro."

Aquela palavra o seguiria por muito tempo.

_(sem vida)_

O que ele era agora? As pessoas o chamavam de "vampiro". Ele não gostava daquela palavra, soava mal, soava como se fosse algo ruim. As pessoas pronunciavam com asco. Mas talvez elas tivessem razão. Ser vampiro era algo ruim, não lhe parecia nem um pouco divertido. Não podia mais sair com o sol. Logo ele, que adorava o sol! Adorava andar pelas ruas de Portugal, adorava observas as portuguesas. Agora, só saía à noite. Ia a bordéis e matava todas aquelas que o atendiam.

"Como te chamas?"

"Baptista, mas meu nome não importa, ó donzela. Como tu te chamas?"

"Inês." Ela sorria e ele só pensava em como o cheiro dela era bom e em como ele queria se aproximar mais e mais e fincar os caninos na sua pele macia, sentir a jugular pulsando, pulsando, senti-la amolecer em seus braços enquanto eu sugava o precioso líquido rubro. E era o que ele fazia. E ela nem gritava.

Baptista limpava o sangue do canto da boca, ajoelhava-se e orava baixinho. Não tinha vida, mas não tinha o direito de tomar vidas. "Perdão, ó Inês." E depois ele olhava para o céu. "Perdão, ó Pai."

_(sem calor)_

Ele odiava sua condição. Era um fardo que ele não pedira para carregar. Estava indo fazer uma visita ao seu colega Guilherme quando aquilo aconteceu. Aqueles cachorros com cheiro de enxofre apareceram. Aqueles monstros. Se ele não tivesse saído de sua amada Espanha, quem sabe aquilo pudesse ter sido evitado? Talvez. Mas talvez fosse seu destino, talvez estivesse destinado a ser um monstro horrível. Um terrível monstro. Um monstro que se escondia do sol. Ah, o sol! Como amava o sol. Daria tudo para ver um amanhecer novamente, daria tudo para poder sentir o sol torrar sua cabeça ao meio-dia.

Mas Afonso nunca mais poderia ter nada daquilo. Agora o sol o mataria. O sol queimaria, o sol destruiria. Agora ele só poderia sentir o frio da noite. O frio da noite que se refletia no seu corpo. Sua pele agora era gelada, como a pele de todos que o cercavam. O único calor que sentia era o do sangue que passava pelos seus lábios e o dos corpos que desfaleciam em seus braços. Mas logo eles se tornavam gelados.

Menos o sangue. O sangue sempre seria seu calor – ou seu quase calor. O calor real era algo que ele jamais teria novamente.

_(sem rancor)_

Por que deveria sentir ódio? Raiva? Mágoa? Rancor? Se seus irmãos – principalmente Miguel – viviam convencidos de que não mereciam os bons sentimentos, ele achava que também não mereciam os maus. Então não deveria sentir arrependimento quando matava. Os humanos não matavam animais para se alimentaram? Vampiros matavam humanos para o mesmo fim. Vampiros. Aquela palavra ainda machucava de algum jeito. Não merecia aquilo. Não era nem português! Viera como um escravo da África, porém achava que era melhor ter se transformado na palavra-que-machuca. Se fosse escravo, sofreria. Como vampiro, fazia sofrer. E não por muito tempo! Só os instantes em que sugava o líquido da vida. Depois, sem dor.

Fernando não sentiria as coisas boas, mas também não sentiria as ruins. Sem mágoa, sem dor, sem rancor. Qual o problema de matar alguém para se alimentar? Não precisava chorar por uma bobagem daquelas. Miguel era um parvo. Não era mesmo?

Sem lágrimas. No final, era só mais um não-vivo, não-morto. Era um nada.

_(sem feiúra)_

Tomar sangue só quando necessário. Não vê-lo sair, não por tempo demais. Não chegar perto de crianças, nem de mulheres grávidas. Deixar os pobres enfermos em paz. Atacar só os homens. Aqueles que fossem horríveis, aqueles que ele sentia que eram horríveis. Ele repetia tudo isso antes de sair do castelo, todas as noites. Era tachado de monstro por todos os habitantes d'Ouro, e não queria dar razão a eles. Mas não conseguia. Ah, como era belo ver a morte! Como era belo sentir o sangue melando os lábios! Como era bom, como era bom sentir o ardor no estômago parar! Tudo se tornava... maravilhoso.

As cores do mundo. Manuel nunca achara que conseguiria ver tão bem. Quem se importava com a luz do sol? Só o paspalho do Afonso. A noite nunca fora tão bela. Os aromas, então, tão mais perceptíveis! Ser um sem-alma não era uma maldição, ele dizia. Pelo contrário, era bom. Era ótimo.

O não-sentir era belo.

_(sem esperanças)_

A única coisa que se via em seus olhos era arrependimento. Não se via languidez nem quando Baptista resolvi levá-lo a um bordel, nem quando ele tomava sangue. Só arrependimento. E dor. O arrependimento ele sentia por sua própria parte, por ter de tomar sangue, por ter de matar. A dor era por parte do irmão. Sétimo era seu irmão mais novo. Seu querido irmão. E agora era um vampiro, um monstro, um demônio. Por que se transformara naquilo? Não era justo. Nunca havia feito mal a ninguém. Batalha Negra, disseram os demônios. E Miguel odiou o anjo que dera abertura para o início da batalha, como nunca odiara ninguém.

O arrependimento nunca sumiria de seus olhos, porque não há esperança na existência de um vampiro.

_(sem arrependimentos)_

Matar era divertido. Matar fazia com que Sétimo se esquecesse do que se tornava. Matar fazia com que Sétimo ignorasse a dor dos olhos do irmão. Matar não trazia esperanças.

Matar não trazia arrependimentos, tampouco.

* * *

**N/A: **A idéia inicial era uma Inverno/Gentil, mas acabou saindo uma centred nos meus amados. Tudo o que eu tirei sobre a Batalha Negra eu usei como base O Senhor da Chuva. Aliás, leiam também. Vamos povoar o mundo do FF com André Vianco. E tenho dito.

P.S: Essa fic é ficlet, Murder. Tem menos de 1.200 palavras.


End file.
